Anthony
by Ekhi
Summary: En aquella maldita cabaña en mitad de la nada, había algo más que alcohol para beber. Anthony le estaba esperando. (Crack!fic, AU de Still y Alone)


**Disclaimer:** Obviamente la cadena AMC ni los productores de la serie The Walking dead me tienen en nómina, sino, seguro que se aseguraban de que no me dedicara a escribir chorradas como ésta.

**Advertencias:** Daryl Dixon bajo los efectos de algún psicotrópico porque si no esto no pasa, lenguaje, sueños rotos, mascotas.

**Sumario:** En aquella maldita cabaña en mitad de la nada, había algo más que alcohol para beber. Anthony le estaba esperando. (Crack!fic, AU Still y Alone)

La culpa la tiene **el video de "Bad Lip Reading"** de la última temporada de la serie que podéis encontrarlo en youtube. Sé que en el video los acontecimientos tienen lugar de forma diferente pero lo recordé tarde y… "me gustó" cómo quedaba esta versión.

Os recomiendo verlo antes de leer esto. Creo que os ayudará a entenderlo.

* * *

><p>La madera de la cabaña crujía bajo sus pies a cada paso que daba tras haber dejado a Beth en el porche de la misma. Se puso a rebuscar en la penumbra en la que estaba sumida la estancia los frascos que aún quedaban por ser vaciados. Se agachó junto a uno sintiendo algo húmedo rozarle la mano.<p>

No tardó en desenfundar su cuchillo. El leve brillo de la luna se coló por la desvencijada ventana reflejándose en la hoja del cuchillo iluminando el suelo a sus pies con suavidad.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Cuando creía haberlo visto en ese maldito mundo entrado en combustión y a punto de irse por el sumidero, vio un objeto moverse por vida propia hacia su bota e intentar trepar por ella. Daryl se colocó de cuclillas viendo que el objeto en cuestión era una tortuga pequeña quien enganchaba su boca al cordón de su bota intentando así subir su trasero.

El cazador cogió al animal en su mano, dándole un pequeño tirón para que se soltara.

Daryl escuchó el crujido de la puerta al abrirse y sin pensárselo dos veces metió la tortuga en el bolsillo de su pantalón dándole la espalda a Beth.

- ¿Lo encontraste todo?- Preguntó la chica con la mirada brillante por el alcohol ingerido y excitada por la idea de quemar la cabaña entera y reducirla a cenizas.

Se giró sobre sus pies guardando el cuchillo de nuevo en la funda junto a su cinturón. Asintió mordiéndose la comisura del labio inferior.

Apoyó la palma de su mano contra el bolsillo en el que sentía las patas de la tortuga rozar su piel a través de la tela. Seguramente le iba a hacer algún arañazo.

* * *

><p>Daryl alternaba su mirada entre las huellas que aquel caminante iba dejando y que Beth seguía con los ojos prestos y la ballesta en alto, y su propio bolsillo en el interior de chaqueta de la que podía ver asomar la cabeza de la tortuga.<p>

El cazador arrancó un par de hojas de un arbusto que dejaron atrás y se las acercó a la tortuga quien pareció olerlas antes de pensar que eran un buen sustento para su estómago. Daryl apretó sus labios evitando que una sonrisa traicionera se formara en ellos mientras miraba al animal devorar la hoja con parsimonia.

Daryl y Beth se pararon en seco al llegar a un pequeño claro. Allí estaba el caminante que habían estado siguiendo dándose un festín. Le indicó a Beth que continuara en silencio, Daryl le siguió de cerca por si necesitaba su ayuda.

De forma repentina Beth soltó un grito al caer en una trampa para osos. Debía darle cierto crédito a la chica pues había logrado disparar una flecha al caminante aunque no era un disparo mortal. Daryl cogió la ballesta de sus manos y acabó con el ser antes de volver hacia la chica y ayudarle a sacar el pie de la trampa.

Tras comprobar que estaba bien, le ayudó a ponerse bien. Beth dio un par de pasos cojeando ligeramente pero asegurándole que podía caminar.

Con la ballesta en la mano, Daryl miró con disimulo el interior de su chaqueta, respirando aliviado al ver la cabeza de la tortuga asomar de nuevo por el borde del bolsillo.

* * *

><p>Dejó a Beth en el suelo al llegar al cementerio y comenzar a sortear las lápidas descuidadas. Vio a la chica detenerse frente a una en la que se podía leer la inscripción "Padre querido" bajo el nombre del pobre diablo que había tenido más suerte que ellos, y que una vez muerto no se había levantado de su tumba.<p>

_Anthony._

Daryl apretó la mandíbula al sentir las garras de la tortuga rasgarle el pecho a través de la camisa. Maldito bicho. Pensó para sí al sentir de nuevo sus patas. Se reajustó la chaqueta en un movimiento casual haciendo que la tortuga cayera de nuevo al fondo del bolsillo.

Dejó unas flores amarillas sobre la lápida y se reunió de nuevo junto a Beth.

_Anthony_, leyó de nuevo sintiendo un bocado de la tortuga.

Apretó los dedos en torno a la tira de la ballesta para impedir sacar el maldito animal de su escondite y lanzarlo de una patada al otro lado del cementerio.

* * *

><p>La casa parecía un buen lugar para quedarse, para empezar desde cero para formar algo… ¿Tenían una mascota no?<p>

Daryl dejó la tortuga sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de llenar el fregadero tras ponerle el tapón y asegurarse de que había agua corriente. Dejó que líquido cubriera la superficie hasta alcanzar dos dedos de altura y depositó la tortuga en ella junto a un par de hojas más.

- ¿Qué haces?- Escuchó a Beth preguntarle a su espalda, tensándose en el acto al verse descubierto.

Daryl carraspeó cambiando el peso de un pie a otro hasta que finalmente dio un paso a un lado dejándole ver qué era lo que se traía entre manos. Beth cojeó hasta apoyarse en la encimera a su lado y miró al interior del fregadero.

- ¿Una tortuga?- Preguntó sorprendida arrugando ligeramente la nariz al ver el caparazón del animal ligeramente embarrado.- ¿Dé dónde la has sacado?

- Estaba en la cabaña.- Dijo en voz baja entre dientes, mirándole de soslayo.

Beth arqueó una ceja sorprendida al caer en la cuenta de que todo ese tiempo Daryl le había estado ocultando algo así. Miró con suspicacia al animal nadando con calma en el agua tras las hojas que flotaban en ella.

- Las tortugas terminan oliendo mal…- Dijo ella apretando los labios.

- ¿Más que los caminantes?- Le dijo Daryl con cierta ironía en su voz apoyando un dedo sobre el caparazón de la tortuga ayudándola avanzar por el agua en busca de la hoja más cercana.- Anthony…- Se escuchó murmurar en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Beth dando un paso atrás para no ver al animal.

- Se llama Anthony,- le dijo Daryl mirándole unos segundos antes de volver la vista a la tortuga que comenzaba a devorar la hoja. El hombre sonrió.- Y se queda.- Le dijo firme sin darle pie a réplica a la chica. – Acostúmbrate a ello, Greene.

* * *

><p>Beth rodó los ojos al ver a Daryl caminar por la funeraria con la tortuga al hombro como si fuera un loro y él un pirata. Se alejó cojeando hacia la sala donde descansaba el piano y un ataúd abierto a la espera de una recepción que era obvio jamás llegaría a celebrarse.<p>

Se sentó en el taburete y comenzó a pulsar las teclas intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de Daryl y la… dichosa tortuga pegada a él como una segunda cabeza mientras aseguraba la casa.

Juraba que si guardaba silencio podía escuchar los pensamientos de la tortuga y sus dientes morder las hojas que Daryl le daba una tras otra.

Exhaló hondo y dejó que esos pensamientos fueran relegados a un lugar lejano al presente, y comenzó a cantar la letra de la canción que sus dedos se encargaban de dar forma sobre el piano.

Sus dedos temblaron ligeramente cuando sintió el inconfundible olor del animal alcanzar sus fosas nasales. Antes de que terminara de tocar la pieza, escuchó a Daryl carraspear.

- La casa está asegurada.

Beth asintió pero no podía evitar que sus ojos siguieran los intentos de la tortuga de trepar por el pecho del hombro fallando una y otra vez cayendo en el interior del bolsillo exterior.

Daryl se acercó a ella tras dejar la ballesta en un sillón en la entrada, acercándose al ataúd abierto.

- La única forma que tienen de entrar es la puerta principal.- Tras echar un rápido vistazo se sentó en el ataúd bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó sin comprender su actitud.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente cuando le vio dejar con delicadeza la tortuga sobre el cojín que servía de almohada.

- Es la cama más cómoda que he tenido en años…- Le dijo él ignorando su nariz arrugada al ver la tortuga esforzándose en trepar su cabeza.

- Digo, ¿Qué haces con eso?- Beth señaló la tortuga que mordía un mechón de su pelo ayudándose con las patas traseras en el cojín para coger impulso. Pero no había manera de que ascendiera.- ¿Por qué dejas que te trepe en la cabeza?

- Es relajante.- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Un segundo más tarde cerró los ojos ante un tirón fortuito en su cuero cabelludo.

- Ya… relajante… Es una… tortuga, Daryl.- Dijo la chica viendo a Daryl abrir los ojos con un fuego renovado en los ojos.

- Su nombre es Anthony.- Le espetó él airado.

- ¡Odio esa maldita tortuga!- Dijo ella mirando al animal, sus patas aún sucias y ese maldito olor de…- Cuando no estés mirando quizá…

- ¡Hey!- Daryl se sentó como un resorte dentro del ataúd cogiendo a tiempo a la tortuga antes de que se callera. Pero el animal se había agarrado a un mechón.- Mierda, Anthony, ahora no.- Le dijo a la tortuga soltando su pelo.- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él, está claro!

- ¡Pero si es asquerosa!- Espetó ella gesticulando al animal mordisqueando un pelo con parsimonia.- ¡Mírala! No me acerco a ella ni para comérmela.

- ¿Ah sí?

Daryl saltó del ataúd y fue hacia ella. Beth no se amilanó aferrándose a sí misma mirándole con la misma mirada encendida con la que él le obsequiaba.

- ¡A la mierda! ¡No hay cumpleaños para ti!- Le dijo señalándole con el dedo índice y Anthony bien sujeto contra su pecho sobre su antebrazo.- ¡Iba a haber coches hinchables, puestos de comida y juegos, perritos calientes y pizza!- Anthony hundió su cabeza en el puño de su chaqueta olisqueando su muñeca.

- ¿Qué?- Los ojos de Beth se abrieron de forma desmesurada. ¿Iban a celebrar así su cumpleaños? ¿En ese mundo? ¡Mierda!- ¡No, no, no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito bicho! ¡Todo por tu culpa!

- ¡Y no vas a poder tocar al niño ciego, rubia!- Remató Daryl con las mejillas encendidas, sus fosas nasales abriéndose y cerrándose ante su respiración acelerada.

- ¡Jo! ¡Tengo que ir!- Le dijo Beth intentando aferrarse a su chaqueta pero Daryl se revolvió negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Íbamos a estar genial los tres y…! Pero no…- Daryl siseó entre dientes.- Tenías que meterte con Anthony.

Tras lanzarle a Beth una última mirada de tristeza, decepción y desdén; Daryl salió de la sala del piano dejando tras él los restos del sueño roto de un cumpleaños que ya no iban a celebrar juntos, tal y como pensaba.

* * *

><p>Daryl había terminado durmiendo en el ataúd con Anthony haciéndole compañía, mientras Beth conciliaba el sueño en una estancia en el piso superior.<p>

Había pasado el principio de la noche repasando la discusión con Beth, mientras acariciaba de forma ausente el caparazón del animal quien parecía haberse dormido tras varias vueltas al ataúd escalando su cuerpo y bajando de él.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua incómodo por haber partido así antes de acostarse, pues no se habían vuelto a cruzar palabra después.

Daryl acomodó su nuca sobre el cojín asegurándose de no aplastar a Anthony en el proceso. Colocó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos para buscar algo más de oscuridad a pesar de la vela que había preferido dejar encendida durante la noche. Su luz no era demasiado molesta pero era suficiente para mantenerle desvelado.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo sintiendo el olor húmedo de la tortuga inundar sus fosas nasales. Tragó saliva y volvió a través de los recuerdos a esos años en su niñez en los que cualquier intento por tener una mascota habían terminado con un golpe, el animal muerto o en una zanja, o las dos juntas. Jamás había tenido un… perro, un gato, o maldito pez de esos naranjas que todos los niños llevaban con una sonrisa en el interior de una bolsa tras comprarlo en la tienda. Él nunca había tenido nada de eso.

Ladeó el rostro rozando con la punta de la nariz el caparazón de Anthony.

- La verdad es que apestas un poco colega, mañana toca baño.- Murmuró somnoliento.

* * *

><p>Beth pegó la oreja a la puerta cerrada escuchando el inconfundible sonido de chapoteo en el agua. Soltó un suspiro y alejó su mano del pomo de la puerta, se volvió sobre sus pasos y se alejó del baño.<p>

En el interior del servicio, las ropas de Daryl descansaban sobre una silla y el hombre estaba metido en la bañera junto a Anthony.

La superficie del agua se ondulaba a cada batir de patas de la tortuga quien se movía con gracilidad y calma. No tardó en noquear el pato de goma que Daryl había encontrado en el armario bajo el lavabo.

El hombro miró hacia la puerta al escuchar los pasos alejándose, imaginándose la cara de Beth si pudiera verle.

Daryl volvió su vista hacia Anthony al sentir sus patas rozarle una rodilla flexionada y hundirse en el agua para pasar al otro lado. Los dedos del cazador rascaron la mugre de encima del animal sin impedirle que nadara con libertad. Entre ambos, el agua había perdido su trasparencia casi por completo.

- Necesitábamos un baño…- Murmuró Daryl deslizando su espalda sobre el borde de la bañera para poder meter su cabeza unos segundos y aclarar así el jabón que había usado para limpiarse.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó con rapidez, apartándose el pelo de la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza llenando las paredes de salpicaduras.

- Debería salir ya.- Comentó hundiendo a Anthony al apoyar su dedo índice en mitad de su caparazón.

Salió de la bañera causando un auténtico tsunami para la tortuga quien sacaba y metía la cabeza sorteando olas, suciedad y patos de goma.

Tras secarse y vestirse de nuevo, Daryl echó un vistazo a la tortuga nadando ajena a su ausencia.

- Luego vuelvo a por ti. – Agitó varios dedos en el borde del agua atrayendo la atención del animal.- No te preocupes, no tardaré.

Cogió la ballesta de la pared junto a la puerta y fue hacia la cocina para desayunar. Vio a Beth tener algunos problemas para bajar las escaleras así que guardándose su orgullo herido por su nuevo amigo, se acercó a ella y la cogió en volandas.

- ¡Daryl!- Le espetó ella aferrándose a su cuello sorprendida por su acción mientras el hombre maniobra su cuerpo por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina.

La depositó en la silla frente a la comida que había dispuesto antes de su baño con Anthony. Tomó asiento en la silla a su lado y abrió uno de los botes, hundiendo la cucharilla en ella llevándosela a la boca.

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio mirándose de vez en cuando, atrapando al otro cuando creía que no se daba cuenta.

- Te oí en el baño…- Comentó Beth con suavidad saboreando su bocado, relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿Ah sí?- Dijo Daryl en tono casual chupándose los restos de comida de los dedos tras limpiarse la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Estabas con… Anthony?- Preguntó ella ganándose una mirada curiosa de Daryl al no haber usado un tono de desdén en su pregunta. El hombre asintió.

- Necesitaba una ducha y…- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Beth asintió con una sonrisa queda continuando con el desayuno.

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido de… ¿un timbre? Intercambiaron una mirada confundida. Daryl se puso en pie.

- No creía que esperásemos a nadie…- Comentó en tono medio jocoso avanzando por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Entonces escuchó el tintineo de nuevo.- ¡Ya voy! ¿Será el repartidor de comida china?- Dijo con humor para sí mismo abriendo la puerta.- ¡Me caguen la puta!- Intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo al ver a un grupo de caminantes agolpados contra ella, queriendo entrar.- ¡Ve a por Anthony, ayúdale!- Gritó Daryl hincando los pies en el suelo de madera para evitar que entraran todos.- ¡Sigue en la bañera! ¡Ve a por él, sécalo y sácalo de aquí!

- ¡Ni hablar!- Escuchó a Beth responderle haciéndole resoplar cabreado.

- ¡Tiene miedo! ¡no seas niña!- Le espetó Daryl cogiendo al vuelo la ballesta lanzada por Beth.- ¡No seas niña y hazlo!

Daryl esperó a que Beth desapareciera y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para empezar a acabar con aquellos seres y darle tiempo a la chica y a Anthony para salir con vida de la casa.

Uno a uno, acabó con la mayor parte de ellos poniendo pies en polvorosa en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Acabó con un caminante en el jardín exterior tras golpearle con la ballesta en la sien, y alcanzó el borde del camino.

Los chirridos de unos neumáticos al acelerar le hicieron mirar hacia la carretera y ver un coche alejarse a gran velocidad. Reparó en la bolsa de Beth en el suelo y volvió a mirar hacia la carretera echando a correr.

- ¡ANTHONY!- Cogió aire.- ¡BETH!

Corrió durante horas, corrió hasta que se quedó sin aliento, corrió hasta que ya no supo si era de día o de noche o de dónde venía. Corrió hasta que la humedad de su pelo dejó de ser sólo agua impregnándose de sudor. Corrió hasta que el hormigueo de sus piernas hizo que sus fuerzas flaquearan y se detuviera, viendo con frustración que se encontraba en mitad de un jodido cruce. Sin huellas. Sin una señal. Sin nada que le sirviera para saber dónde estaban Anthony o Beth.

La ballesta cayó al suelo. Él le siguió poco después. Agachó la cabeza, agotado. En una noche lo había perdido todo: a su compañera de viaje y a su nuevo amigo.

Ahora sí que no iban a poder celebrar su cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que en el video los acontecimientos se suceden de forma diferente y que he cambiado un tanto bastante los acontecimientos narrados en los capítulos Still y Alone pero… como bien decía arriba, esto es AU, vamos que variaciones eran de esperar. No en vano, Daryl se ha hecho amigo de una tortuga así que… jajaja <em>

_En fin, a quien lea esta ida de olla total, no estás solo/a en esta locura *abre los brazos a modo de bienvenida* _

_Definitivamente debería de dejar mirar cosas por Tumblr como ésta porque luego pasa lo que pasa. _

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
